Archie Sonic vs Asriel Dreemurr
This is a Total Warfare by Kirbyfan featuring Archie sonic from the Archie comics against Asriel from Undertale. Connection Overpowered characters. Interlude Shrek: Overpowered characters are???? Mario: Gods Luigi: Archie Sonic the God of Sega Mario: And Asriel Dreemurr the true final boss of Undertale All: WARFARE TIME!!!!!!!!!! Transcript Archie Sonic Asriel * Name: Asriel Dreemurr (AKA: Flowey) * Gender: Male * Epithet: God of Hyperdeath | Angel of Death * Occupation: (Former) Prince of the Underground, God of Hyperdeath Powers and Abilities * Immensely intelligent, and is a master manipulator, similar to how he was as Flowey, but moreso. Because Asriel was in complete control as Flowey, his vast storehouse of memories and experiences as Flowey should carry on to him. * His stats are Infinite ATK and Infinite DEF. This would make Asriel (even in his "fraction of his real power form") infinitely above even his previous strongest form in Omega Flowey, who is already superior to someone like Chara. Omega Flowey is also able to destroy the game in a similar manner to Chara and created and destroyed numerous timelines in order to sadistically torture and kill Frisk over and over. * Likely Multiversal+ '''level thanks to greatly dwarfing even the likes of Omega Flowey in power by literally an infinite amount. * Levitation, can Fly. * Possible Memory Manipulation via Information Manipulation (Altered the memories of the lost SOULs, who were friends of Frisk and stated everytime Frisk "died" memories of them and their own memories faded away) * Acausal (Even after devouring his entire timeline, the one that he was raised and born in, and the one that he ascended to Godhood in, he was completely unaffected. Were he not to be Acausal, the Hyper Goner would be a suicide attack, since he would also destroy his past self, since with that attack, he would also destroy the past of the timeline, erasing himself). * Matter Manipulation (Can create something from nothing) * Energy Manipulation (Many of his attacks are energy based, such as the Chaos Blaster's energy beam) * Master Magician * Soul Manipulation (Like all attacks in Undertale, he attacks your SOUL directly. The SOUL is the very culmination of your entire being, so it also affects you on all levels, even on the physical plane). * Reality Warping * Incorporeal (Before he even existed, called Frisk on the Phone in the True Elevator) * Capable of control over all existence in both forms (Due to immensely dwarfing Omega Flowey in power, who practically possessed complete control over the entire game, who is already superior to Chara, who one shot the game) * Time Travel, Manipulation, and Erasure (He is able to erase whole timelines) * Has the power of 6 Human Souls + All of the Monsters in the Underground (It is stated that all monster souls in the Underground equate to One Human Soul). Flowey has stated that he only needs 7 human SOULs in order to become God, so with the might of 7 SOULs at his command as Asriel Dreemurr, he is essentially a "God". * Immortality by virtue of Godhood (With 6+1 Human SOULs, is unkillable, though it should be noted Frisk will always miss when fighting Asriel. Furthermore, his previous Omega Flowey form was already stated to be close to being God.) * Is possibly '''Omnipresent when using his full power rather than just a portion of it. (Exists throughout all Spacetime, and has supposed power over all aspects of existence, phoned Frisk, telling them the plan went perfectly before he (Asriel anyway) technically was in existence, and was able to keep Frisk from doing anything in spite of being idle himself) Physical Abilities * Because he literally has infinite attack and infinite def, he cannot be harmed by Frisk at all, who was able to lay a scratch in empowered Omega Flowey * When not using his full power, Asriel is able to move and fight at Immeasurable (Beyond linear time and 3D distance, Immeasurable is vastly superior to even being Massively Faster than Light or Infinitely fast) speeds (Aside from Spacetime being erased, Nothing actually happened to him, or Frisk after the timeline was devoured, which indicates he's beyond that level of (3D) time/space). * Physique is far, far above even the likes of Omega Flowey. Weapons Small Fraction of his power - God of Hyperdeath * Pyrokinesis (Similar to Toriel's, is likely superior to her's). Asriel usually uses this ability by raining down clusters of fireballs. He most likely used it to test how easy it is to kill him. * Chaos Buster: A Blaster that fires waves of projectiles in a 3 way pattern. The attack is finished by a charged beam that obliterates everything in it's path. * Chaos Blaster: Upgraded version of the Chaos Buster. It is faster, lasts longer, and adds an explosion of star-bullets to the final charged beam. * Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two enormous blades, and are able to leave off slow moving residual sparks. * Chaos Slicer: Upgraded Chaos Saber, that's much stronger and faster than it's previous version. * Shocker Breaker: Asriel scours the area with transdimensional "lightning" * Shocker Breaker II: Faster and more potent version of the original Shocker Breaker. * Star Blazing: Asriel rains down a storm of massive stars which scatter into more stars. He finishes it with the largest star of them all, which explodes into a clusterstorm of stars that spiral outward in all directions. * Galacta Blazing: Asriel drops even more stars than the previous attack. * Hyper Goner: This is Asriel's strongest shown attack while he was still just using a fraction of his power. He transforms into a terrifying goat skull and devours the entire timeline, and also tries to suck in the target. Using his Full Power - Angel of Death * Angel of Death: When using his full strength, Asriel automatically turns into this form. His opponent becomes unable to move, attack, use items, or do anything except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as he tears them asunder using anything at his disposal. * His primary attack is to saturate the opponent with extremely hard to evade showers of homing projectiles. * Another one of his attacks was able to bring Frisk's HP to 0.000000001 (It's not confirmed whether it's coming from Frisk's immense determination, or Asriel hesitating to kill them). * Leagues above the God of Hyperdeath Form, though by how much is not known as he only stated in his previous form that he was merely using a fraction of his power, not stating how much. Fight They fight for centuries. Results Archie sonic beat Asriel Dreemurr it's a close fight.But Archie Sonic Egde Over Asriel the winner is Archie sonic Category:Fanon Warfares Category:'God VS God' themed Fanon Warfares